kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Starry Night
It was a quiet and peaceful night as the starry night sky hung over the forest. A shadow was slowly coming down for a landing, afterwards becoming Danika, who let go of Nolan and Bane. "Phew. That was close." Nolan said. "Those powers of yours are quite helpful… though scary." Bane followed. "Guess it's true when they say bad guys get all the cool stuff." Danika replied. "Hurf. Back where we started. I'm going to make a camp." Bane said. "I'll be right back." After he walked off, Nolan rolled over to Danika, who was turned around. "Wow, what's with us always winding up in the forest?" "I guess it's just destiny. Or whatever." "Hehe. Yeah." He looked up. "Stars are pretty, huh?" "Pretty? That's nothin'. There's actually a reason I brought us here. Come on." With that, Nolan followed as Danika walked into the dark forest. "So, uh… Dani. What was life with your family like before you joined BOE?" "Huh?" "Just curious." "Well, it was pretty good. I actually still hang out with them whenever we aren't working. I have a little brother named Leo. He's annoying. He's a poisonbender and he has this crazy imaginary friend named Steve." Nolan chuckled. "Then there's Payton, my littlest sister. She's pretty sweet, though she's sort of a squealer. Then there's Victoria, my oldest sister. She's pretty much the peace-keeper, always resolving fights. Finally, there's my 2nd youngest, Brianna. She's pretty annoying, but we do love each other. Between you and me, she's my favorite." Nolan laughed a little. "What about your parents?" Dani stopped walking as her smile went down. "My parents are gone." "Oh! I'm sorry." "They aren't dead, they're just missing. So, I really don't know. Anyway, I got my powers from my mom, and Leo got his from Dad. In fact, Mom had her own living Shadow, too." She said as Cheshire looked away in sadness. "My mom's shadow was Akita, and she was Cheshire's mentor." "Still, I'm sorry. That's something we sorta have in common." "What?" "My dad went to work one day, and… he never came back. Now it's just me and my mom. Well, it was, anyway. Now it's just me and BOE." "Oh. Sorry about that." They were silent for a bit as they kept walking (or rolling for Nolan; I think you get the point by now). "We're almost there! Come on!" With that, Nolan rolled faster as Danika ran. Soon, they were at a small cliffside leading into a large pond. Opposite of them was a large waterfall. As Nolan stared at the magnificent sight before him, he could've sworn he heard some strange music in the background. "Whoa…" He was suddenly pelted in the face by Dani's black jacket. He removed and saw all her other clothes on the ground. "So, how do I look?" Nolan turned and stared wide-eyed at the sight: Danika wearing a black bikini. "You… were wearing a bathing suit?" "I was planning to come here after the mission, so I figured I'd wear it. Well, don't just sit there! Come on in!" With that, the hyper goth girl dove into the water. "HEY!" Nolan screamed when Cheshire grabbed Nolan's right foot and started dragging him out of his chair and along the ground. "NO! STOP! AAHHH!" As he scratched along the ground, trying to pull away, the Shadow had already thrown him into the pond. He made his way back to the surface and started waving his arms around. "HELP! I CAN'T SWIM!" Just then, he felt his leg be grabbed by something, then smiled when Danika emerged behind him and grabbed his shoulders. The two laughed when Nolan's feet floated along the surface, and the two started splashing each other as strange distant singing played. Can you feel… the LOVE… tonight? The peace the EVENING brings? The world for once… in PERFECT harmony With all… its living things… Danika wrapped around Nolan once again as the crippled boy sang in his mind. Nolan (internally): Man, this girl is sexy There certainly is no doubt. Her gothic figure is irresistible Although it creeps me out. Danika (internally): Man, this cripple's a dimwit. Doesn't he not see? How much this boy has stolen me How blind can he be? Atop the cliff, Cad Bane was watching the show as well. Cad Bane: Typical little children And their crazy love thing. But I think I'm getting the same feeling From this girl named Sing. Cheshire: My Master loves this boy So I cannot interfere. But he better be kind to her Or he'll be a sorry dear. As Dani and Nolan floated in the water, they could only stare into each others' eyes. Danika and Nolan (internally): He's/She's gorgeous and he's/she's sexy. How could one resist? Those fools that hurt him/her so bad… They should meet my fist! The two took a breath as Danika dove underwater, holding onto Nolan as they swam through an underwater cave below the waterfall. Can you feel… the LOVE… tonight? The peace the EVENING brings? The world for once… in PERFECT harmony With all… its living things… The two reached the end of the cave and gasped for air, coming above the surface. Nolan gaped at the sight of a cavern with a sparkling star-like ceiling, full of little blue creatures, going, "Chao chao! Chao chao!" "What are they?..." "They're Chao. I hear they exist in small hidden colonies on every world. They're rather treasured by the spirits." "I can see why…" "Mm-hm. Come on." With that, she carried him up onto the platform, where they sat and held hands as they gazed upon the stars. The Chao drifted around them as they sang. CAN you feel… the LOVE tonight? You needn't LOOK too far! The Chao spun around as a strange floating white catlike creature with a skinny tail emerged from the water and spun in the air as the Chao surrounded it. "Mew Mew Mew!" Dani and Nolan once again stared into the other's eyes… and closed them as their faces drew closer. Stealing through… the NIGHT'S uncertainties! Love is where they are! The two drew closer and closer, and their lips were about to touch when… They stopped and shot their eyes open when Nolan's communicator rang. He answered it. "Hello?" "Danika and Nolan, where are you two? You're needed for another mission." Nolan sighed. "Coming, Brain." With that, he hung up. "Well, time to go." Danika and the Chao just looked away in sadness. "Uh… maybe we can come back here sometime. I had fun." She gave a small smile. "Me too…" The two were silent for a while as they smiled. "Let's go." With that, she held onto him as she swam back through the cave. "Mew…?" the strange creature looked confused. "Mew!" With that, it turned into a Chao and flew off. ---- Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:One-shots Category:Firstborn Saga